


In the Wee Small Hours

by alexcat



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve miss each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950220
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	In the Wee Small Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Kinktober list from several of them that I found on tumblr and one from Firecat.
> 
> This is the story for Phone Sex.
> 
> As I am not particularly a kinky person, these stories will be rather mild in nature. More smut than kink and always a little love, even if it's just for one night.

“Enable your video chat, Cap,” Stark said by way of hello.

Steve obeyed without thinking. 

When Tony appeared on the screen, it was obvious that he was in his bed. 

“Fuck, Tony, it’s 3 am.” Tony tended to forget the time difference. 

Tony didn’t bother to look embarrassed as he said, “Oops. I – uh – miss you. Thought we might, uh, interact.” 

Steve was still a little groggy. “Interact?” 

Tony moved the phone down below his waist. He wore only boxers and it was quite obvious what he meant by interact from the bulge in them. That awakened Steve quite quickly. He sat up and ran his hands through his messy hair. 

“Now?”

“Want me to call later?” Tony teased. 

“Let me pee and comb my hair.” 

Tony nodded. 

Steve was back in a moment, more into the whole mood of the thing now. “What do you have in mind?” 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

Steve slept in the nude so all he had to do was aim the phone, but he hesitated. 

“This is weird,” he told Tony. 

Tony nodded. “I miss you. This is as close as I can get to us being together.”

Steve moved up to sit against the headboard. His cock had woken up and was becoming eager to see Tony and be seen by Tony. He moved the phone so Tony could see it. 

Tony had slipped out of his boxers, too. 

“Put your hand around it, Steve. I want to see you touch yourself.”

Steve obeyed, moving his hand slowly up and down the rigid shaft. He looked and Tony was doing the same thing. The phone panned in close so he could see the thick drops of precome wetting the head. 

“I wish I was there, Cap. We barely got this thing off the ground when they moved you.” 

Steve said nothing, just watched Tony as he busied himself with his own hand. Steve made a sound when Tony propped the phone on something so he could use both hands. He reached behind himself with his other hand. Steve couldn’t see what he did, but he knew from the look on Tony’s face. 

“You’re making me crazy, Tony.” 

“All I can think about is your mouth, your hands, your cock…” Tony’s voice was low, the same way he sounded when they were together. “I walked out of a meeting today and almost called you from the bathroom,” Tony told him. His hand was sliding slowly up and down. 

Steve matched his movements, moving his right hand up and down his own cock. “I would love to have you in my mouth,” Steve told him, his own voice almost a purr. 

“Tell me,” Tony said, his voice uneven and breathy. 

“I’d lick you – slide my tongue up and down your cock to wet it. Then I’d lick all around your head,” Steve said, watching Tony’s hand slide faster. “The I’d take you in, as much as I could, and close my lips around you. I‘d put my hand around you, too, and slide up and - oh, fuck, Tony. I’m coming.” 

He came, viscous threads of semen spurting up onto his belly and running down his hand. He never took his eyes from the screen, watching Tony. 

Tony was right behind him, saying Steve’s name over and over as he spilled all over himself. 

Neither of them said anything at all for several seconds, then Tony moved his phone so Steve could see his face again. Steve lifted his phone. 

“I miss you, Tony. When are you coming back east?”

“I, uh, I’ll be there by tomorrow evening. I can’t stay away. Goodnight.” 

“G’night. Sleep well.” 

He ended the call. “I love you, Tony,” Steve whispered before he went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
